Mimpi Basah Sang Kazekage
by ryuzen azumi
Summary: Temari kembali menyiapkan sarapannya sambil bersenandung ria ketika didengarnya jeritan dari kamar adik bungsunya. Dengan brutal, Temari mendobrak pintu kamar bertuliskan "SABAKU NO GAARA". Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara?


**Diclaimer : RYU ANAK BAIK GA' MAU NGAKU-NGAKU LOH…**

**NARUTO KAN PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO… **

**Warning : SEKALI ANAK-ANAK TETAP ANAK-ANAK! **

**Guyonan garing, segaring pasir pasir di Sunagakure. **

**Don't like, Don't read.**

Note : fanfic yang idenya muncul setelah secara TAK SENGAJA buka fanfic rated M, saya benar-benar menyesal telah membukanya. Mohon ma'af Gaara, aku tak bermaksud menjelekkanmu… aku hanya menggila sesaat… jangan pecat aku sebagai fans mu…

**MIMPI BASAH SANG KAZEKAGE SUNA**

Pagi hari di Sunagakure…

Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang asik-asiknya membuat sarapan berupa telur mata sapi (telur dadar di campur mata sapi…), dan tiga cangkir kopi hangat (kopi bubuk doang, Belum di seduh!). Ia sedang menata piring dan cangkir di meja makan ketika seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat menghampirinya.

"Temari, sarapan hari ini apa?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kankurou? Hari ini sarapannya telur mata sapi dan kopi" jawab Temari ceria sambil memperlihatkan isi piring. Kankurou yang melihat isi piring langsung bergegas pergi.

"Kankurou? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Temari cemas melihat adiknya tiba-tiba bergegas pergi.

"Ke toilet" jawab Kankurou sambil lalu.

"Ah, mungkin Kankurou sedang ingin buang air kecil" kata Temari pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara di dalam kamar mandi Kankurou sedang memuntahkan lahar dingin ke westafel tak berdosa di sudut ruangan. Temari kembali menyiapkan sarapannya sambil bersenandung ria ketika didengarnya jeritan dari kamar adik bungsunya. Dengan brutal, Temari mendobrak pintu kamar bertuliskan "**SABAKU NO GAARA**".

"Ada apa, Gaara?" teriak Temari, Kankurou segera menyusul di belakangnya dengan wajah pucat-pasi (karena mual). Di atas kasur, tampak Gaara yang (juga) pucat pasi, matanya terbelalak kaget. Temari segera menghampiri Gaara, mengguncang-guncang adiknya yang syok tanpa ampun.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Temari sekali lagi, masih sambil mengguncang Gaara tanpa ampun. Kankurou sweat drop melihat tingkah kakak perempuannya yang seperti polisi mengintrogasi maling ayam.

"Temari…" panggil Kankurou.

"Ada apa? kau tidak tau aku sedang menanyai Gaara?" kata Temari emosi sambil memberikan tatapan membunuhnya yang paling yahut. Kankurou sweat drop.

"Temari, Gaara…" kata Kankurou takut-takut sambil menunjuk Gaara yang pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Gaara! Siapa yang membunuhmu Gaara? Katakan padaku, akan ku bunuh dia…" teriak Temari sambil memeluk Gaara yang pingsan kuat-kuat. Kankurou ber-sweat drop ria.

'Yang membunuh Gaara kan kamu sendiri, Temari…' batin Kankurou sambil ngeloyor mengambil kotak P3K.

10 menit penuh bau-bauan menyengat (limbah PT Lapindo koleksi Temari, kaos kaki bekas yang ga sempet ke cuci sama Temari dari taun kemarin, daging busuk yang lupa ga di buang sama Temari, DLL) kemudian…

Gaara bangun dengan muka pucat-pasi menahan mual.

"Gaara, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Kankurou yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir kasur Gaara. Gaara hanya diam dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Gaara?" panggil Temari dengan raut muka cemas. Tetapi, Gaara hanya diam dan menunduk membuat kakak sulungnya itu naik pitam.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU ATAU KULEMPAR KAU KE MARKAS AKATSUKI DENGAN KIPASKU!" teriak Temari frustasi sambil memamerkan kipas ukuran jumbonya. Sejenak Gaara kelihatan berpikir…

'Kalau aku di lempar ke markas akatsuki… aku pasti bertemu dengan waria aneh penggemar bom dan seni yang suka ngomong pake Un un itu lagi , atau mungkin malah ketemu sama si penggemar Barbie itu, Sasori si Aka Suna… oh ya, di sana kan ada kakaknya Sasuke, ehm… siapa ya namanya? Oh ya, Itachi, si maniak Nail Art itu… lalu ada juga si ikan asin itu… kalo ga' salah, namanya Kismis, ato apa… gitu' batin Gaara. Temari sudah membentangkan kipasnya, bersiap menerbangkan Gaara. Tetapi, Kankurou menahannya.

'Trus kalau ketemu mereka… mungkin bakal di ledakin sama si un itu, trus di kulitin dan dijadiin boneka Barbie sama si Sasori, ato jangan-jangan di genjutsu sama si Itachi sampai jadi ga' waras kaya Temari… ato di jadiin makanan ikan sama si Kismis…' pikir Gaara dengan raut muka horror. Temari sudah bersiap mengayunkan kipasnya ketika tiba-tiba Gaara mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku…" kata Gaara sambil menyibakkan selimut dan beranjak turun dari kasurnya. Saat itulah, tampak bekas seperti basah di kasur Gaara. Temari dan Kankurou langsung diam seketika.

"GAARA NGOMPOL!" teriak Temari histeris membuat muka Gaara bersemu merah karena malu. Kankurou yang sweat drop memukul kepala Temari keras keras.

"Buodoh… Gaara bukannya ngompol… dia mimpi basah…" kata Kankurou sambil menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Ah, benarkah itu ,Gaara?" tanya Temari, Gaara menggaruk-garuk janggutnya dengan canggung.

"Yah, kira-kira begitu…" jawabnya malu-malu.

"Wah… adikku sudah dewasa ya…memang sudah pantas menjadi Kazekage Suna" kata Kankurou bangga. Gaara masih garuk-garuk janggut dengan canggung.

"Eh, Gaara… bagaimana mimpinya?" tanya Temari dengan mata berbinar-binar. Gaara menunduk, mukanya memerah lagi.

"Bodoh, itu kan hal pribadi kau…" kata-kata Kankurou terhenti seketika begitu mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Temari.

"Ayo, ceritakan padaku, Gaara…" pinta Temari. Muka Gaara kembali memerah. Temari memberikan tatapan membunuhnya kepada Kankurou, meminta dukungan paksa. Kankurou sweat drop.

"Eh… iya Gaara… ayo ceritakan, kami kan saudaramu… paling tidak, katakan dengan siapa kau melakukannya" kata Kankurou takut-takut memandang Temari. Gaara memandangi kedua kakaknya lalu menghela nafas.

"Ehm,… soal itu,…. Naruto…" bisik Gaara tak yakin membuat Kankurou syok.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN, GAARA MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN RATED M DENGAN SI BOCAH RUBAH ITU…. AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" teriak Kankurou frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya, kali ini gantian Gaara yang sweat drop.

"Hei hei… siapa yang melakukan tindakan rated M?" tanya Gaara, dahinya berkedut kesal. Kankurou berhenti memegangi kepalanya dan melongok bingung ke arah Gaara.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kankurou, kali ini ia ikut memaksa Gaara. Temari hanya angguk-angguk meminta penjelasan pada Gaara. Gaara menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Itu…" kata Gaara memulai… Kankurou dan Temari mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku bermimpi pergi ke Konoha, lalu aku bertemu dengan Tsunade…" kata-kata Gaara terpotong oleh Kankurou yang mengacungkan tangan dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna.

"Jadi kau…" kata Kankurou sambil membayangkan Tsunade, Gaara memukul Kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan pasir yang berbentuk palu bertuliskan 100 Kg. Kankurou ngesot di tanah dengan kepala benjol pangkat tiga.

"Iya, maaf menyela… silahkan anda lanjutkan…" kata Kankurou sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Di Konoha, aku bertemu Tsunade dan kami rapat. Eh, apa yang kami bicarakan ya? Ah, aku lupa. Pokoknya saat aku dan Tsunade-sama akan meninggalkan ruang rapat, tiba-tiba Sakura datang sambil mendobrak pintu, lalu dia jatuh…" kata-kata Gaara kembali terhenti ketika Kankurou kembali mengacungkan tangan dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna.

"Kau melakukannya…" kata-kata Kankurou terheti begitu pasir-palu gara memukul kepala Kankurou.

"Ho… 10 ton…" kata Temari sambil membaca tulisan pada palu-pasir Gaara.

"Lanjutkan…" kata Temari ceria pada Gaara.

"Sakura datang sambil mendobrak pintu, lalu ia jatuh dan membentur lantai. Ia melaporkan bahwa Naruto sedang berada dalam bahaya, jadi aku bergegas pergi menolongnya. Lalu… aku melihat Naruto sedang berdiri di seberang sungai yang arusnya deras. Jadi aku menyeberang sungai dengan pasirku, lalu…"sekali lagi, Kankurou mengacungkan tangan dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, kepalanya sudah benjol pangkat 9 dengan sempurna berkat pukulan kipas Temari. Kankurou segera pingsan dengan posisi yang tidak elit, nungging.

"Ho… 1000 ton…" gumam Gaara sambil membaca tulisan di kipas Temari.

"Lanjutkan, Gaara" perintah Temari, Gaara menghela nafas, bersiap melanjutkan ketika Kankurou mengacungkan tangan. Temari menyerang Kankurou dengan kipasnya, membuat si adik terbang entah ke mana dan menciptakan lubang menganga di dinding.

"Lanjutkan yang tadi" perintah Temari sembari melipat kembali kipas besarnya. Gaara memandangi kakak perempuannya itu.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Temari begitu sadar bahwa ia diperhatikan adiknya.

'Temari memang hebat' pikir Gaara.

"Gaara?" panggil Temari.

"Ah, tidak apa apa, aku lanjutkan saja" kata Gaara akhirnya. Ia menghela Nafas.

"Aku berhasil menyeberang, tiba-tiba Naruto memelukku membuatku jatuh terpeleset ke sungai, lalu gantian Naruto yang menolongku. Karena bajuku basah, Naruto mengajakku mandi di rumahnya, dan aku jadi ingin buang air kecil lalu… aku bangun…" kata Gaara mengakhiri cerita. Temari mengangguk-angguk.

"Begitu ya? Jadi kamu benar-benar mimpi basah…" kata Temari, Gaara mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan muka merona merah. Temari bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kasur Gaara yang basah sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya.

"Yah apa boleh buat, Gaara tetap Gaara. Sekalipun kau adalah Kazekage Suna, kau tetap seorang anak-anak…" kata Temari, ia menyiapkan kipasnya dan mengeringkan kasur Gaara dalam sekejap.

"Terima kasih, Temari" kata Gaara.

"Iya, tentu saja… nah, sekarang kita sarapan…" kata Temari ceria sambil menarik tangan Gaara.

"Hari ini sarapannya apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Telur mata sapi" jawab Temari ceria. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Hn, Temari" panggil Gaara. Temari menoleh memandang Gaara dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ini… apa?" tanya Gaara sambil memandangi dadar bermata banyak di atas piringnya.

"Eh, kenapa? Dilihat saja juga ketahuan, kan? Itu telur mata sapi" jawab Temari ceria. Gaara memandangi telur mata sapinya.

"Ada apa Gaara? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Temari cemas melihat adiknya tidak memakan makanannya. Gaara menggeleng pelan. Ia segera mengambil sendok dan garpu.

"Selamat makan~" kata Gaara datar. Ia segera memakan telur dadarnya dengan lahap. Temari melamun memperhatikan Gaara sambil mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan.

"Hn, Temari" panggil Gaara.

"Eng?" kata Temari memperhatikan adiknya lekat-lekat.

"Telur dadar buatanmu…" kata Gaara sambil memandangi Temari dan telur mata sapinya bergantian.

"Eng? Ada apa?" tanya Temari. Ia berhenti menyendok telur dadarnya.

"Hn, telur dadar ini… rasanya enak. Besok buatkan lagi…" kata Gaara sambil menyendok telur dadarnya.

"Iya, dengan senang hati~" kata Temari ceria. Ia segera melahap telur mata sapi buatannya.

"Temari…" panggil Gaara untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Temari sambil menyendok potongan dadar terakhirnya.

"Yang itu untuk siapa?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah piring berisi sebuah telur mata sapi yang masih utuh.

"Oh, itu untuk Kankurou" jawab Temari santai. "Kau mau memakan bagian Kankurou?" lanjut Temari, Gaara memandangi telur mata sapi itu sejenak sampai akhirnya menarik piring itu ke hadapannya dan menghabiskan isinya.

'sekarang, Kankurou di mana ya?' batin Gaara.

… sementara di tengah gurun pasir…

"Temari~… Gaara~… siapapun, TOLONG AKU!" teriak Kankurou. Sayangnya yang bisa mendengar teriakan Kankurou hanya ular-ular derik penunggu gurun pasir yang kelaparan karena belum makan 3 hari 3 malam.

END ?

Uo~ keren~

(Gaara: apanya yang keren? Aku tidak terima!)

Tapi, Gaara… di fic ini kamu cute loh… ^^

(Gaara*siap-siap menghancurkan author jadi debu*)

Gaara~ aku kan fansmu… *lari-lari menghindari serangan Gaara*

(Gaara: aku tak merasa punya fans aneh sepertimu!*menyerang author*)

NUOOOOOOOOO…! Itachi~, help me!*kabur ke markas akatsuki*

Bye~ *melambai-lambaikan Tissue ke arah Gaara dan readers*

Mind to review?


End file.
